


Leaving Boston

by Dancing_Heart_Pony



Series: Red and Green [8]
Category: Jacksepticeye (Video Blogging RPF), Markiplier (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Goodbyes, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Self-Destruction, Sexting, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Heart_Pony/pseuds/Dancing_Heart_Pony
Summary: Everyone has to leave Boston. Mark doesn't take it too well, and he makes some self-destructive choices to cope with it.





	Leaving Boston

Wednesday had come. It was time for the group of YouTubers to disband and return to their homes. Mark's flight was earlier in the day than most of the others, so in the morning he was in a rush.

"You sure ya got everything?" Jack asked, eying Mark's bags.

"Pretty sure. Now, if I meet any of the others in the lobby, I have to say my goodbyes quickly, or else I'll be late." he said, half to himself.

"A'course, wouldn't want ya ta be stuck 'ere any longer." Jack teased.

"You know I don't really wanna go back, but I have to." Mark reasoned.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that I'm gonna miss ya." confessed Jack.

"I'll miss you too." Mark hugged him tightly, then gave him a quick kiss. "I'll call you when I'm back at home, okay?"

"Right, 'n I'll be waitin' by the phone." Jack joked, clasping his hands together near his face and fluttering his eyelashes. Mark snickered.  Jack continued packing his own belongings and Mark took the elevator down to the lobby to check out. He spun around just in time to see some of his friends approaching.

"Hey bro, you're leaving now?" Felix observed.

"Yep, flight's in a few hours, sorry I can't stay to talk." he gave Felix and the others quick hugs.

"It was good to hang out with you again." Felix grinned.

"Yeah, you too." Mark answered. "We need to figure out something new to collab on." Felix nodded in agreement. Mark was about walk out when a voice called to him.

"Merk, wait!" Jack came running towards the doors. "I just wanted to say, before you leave, that... uh, I love you." he blushed. This was the first time Jack had actually said it, when he was sober anyway.

Mark gazed at him warmly. "I love you too, ya Irish bastard." he replied, pulling Jack into another embrace. He held on a little longer this time, savoring his last moments there. "Okay, now I've _really_ gotta get going!" he stressed.

Jack slowly let go of him and stepped back, looking somberly in Mark's direction. "Bye, Merk." he waved. The others joined him, calling their goodbyes to Mark. Mark waved back until he reached the curb that sloped down toward the parking lot, then he walked to the car.

Mark had to hurry to return his rental car, then check in his bags and go through security. He had lingered for so long saying goodbye to everyone—especially Jack—that he had lost track of time. He tried to walk at a quickened pace towards the gate, but for whatever reason, he didn't have the energy. When he arrived at his gate, everyone else had already boarded. He barely made it to his seat before takeoff. On the flight he thought about what he was going to do when he got home and tried to work out when was the best time to call Jack once he arrived.

For the next few days, things went back to normal. Mark uploaded the video he and Jack had made during the trip. Their news broke the Internet, with thousands posting about how "a ship had become canon." This just  made Mark laugh. He started work on recording and uploading other videos. He was back on his regular schedule, making dumb sketch videos with Ethan and Tyler, even playing a few rounds of Prop Hunt with Bob, Wade, and Jack. It almost felt as if nothing had changed during the trip at all, except now, he talked to Jack everyday. It was usually during his morning and midday, which was Jack's afternoon and evening. They would talk casually, like before, but there was also a new side to their relationship. They discussed more personal matters and _intimate_ subjects. However, Mark always felt the need to suppress his feelings when the others were present.

For a while, Mark was content with any interaction he and Jack had, but every night while he was trying to sleep, the green-haired man was all he could think about. Sure, he got to see the Irishman's face and hear his voice everyday, but he missed the physical interaction. He missed Jack being next to him, in his arms. Was this really okay, not seeing Jack for this long? Was he in denial? Had he rushed too quickly into this relationship without thinking of the drawbacks?

As the days went on, Mark's head began to fill with doubt. Every time he and Jack talked, saying goodbye hurt more and more. He began to hate texting. He wished that he could just see Jack whenever he wanted, not have to worry about whether the time-zones lined up or not. His apathy turned into frustration. Their separation started to become painful.

It was almost a month after leaving Boston when Mark decided to stay in and have a drink. He had previously sworn off alcohol for good, because of what happened last time, but he wasn't thinking straight. In that moment, he thought it would help him forget his worries and just enjoy a quiet night alone. If anything, maybe it would make him tired enough to actually get some sleep.

He began doing this regularly, on nights when he missed his time window, or when he knew Jack would be unavailable. For whatever reason, he was lucky enough that his body didn't react to the alcohol like it had the one time.

One evening he had a little too much and made the mistake of texting Jack, telling him all the dirty things that he wanted to do to him. Jack hadn't made a big deal about it, but Mark was embarrassed once he was sober. Jack hadn't known that he was drunk either, which was probably why he didn't freak out.

 

Mark was about to booze-up again a few nights later, but his phone rang. It wasn't who he hoped, but it still made a difference in his mood.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Mark." It was Felix.

"Hi, Felix. What's up?"

"Hey Hey! You're gonna love this, me and the Revelmode guys are setting up for a charity livestream, next weekend."

"Cool, _and_ you wanted to invite me?" Mark inquired.

"Yeah." Felix confirmed. "It's gonna be crazy! I've got everyone coming up here already."

Mark's eyes lit up. "In that case, I'll go book a flight right now!" he laughed. Finally, some good news, and even better, a chance to see his friends!

 


End file.
